wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hardy Boyz
The "Broken" Hardy Boyz (also known as The Hardys, Team Xtreme, or The Hardy Boyz) are a professional wrestling tag team, consisting of real-life brothers Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy. The duo are signed to the WWE, where they perform on the SmackDown brand, and are former seven-time World Tag Team Champions. They first began teaming together in 1993 in independent promotions in North Carolina, winning the NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship in NWA 2000, and founded the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts, where they held the OMEGA Tag Team Championship. They both signed contracts with the WWF in 1998, and were given Michael Hayes as their manager. After dumping Hayes, they had a quick stint with Gangrel, and then Terri, before gaining a permanent manager in their real-life friend Lita. The addition of Lita led to them being renamed "Team Xtreme". They split as a team in 2002, but reunited in 2006 to feud with MNM, before focusing on their singles careers again in 2007, although they occasionally teamed together. Following a scripted feud between the two brothers in early 2009, Jeff left WWE in August, with Matt departing in late 2010. The Hardys reunited in TNA in January 2011 as members of the Immortal stable. In August 2011, Matt was released from his contract with TNA, but returned in 2014, and the brothers won the TNA World Tag Team Championship in March 2015, and again in October 2016. The Hardy Boyz gained fame for their participation in ladder matches and Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches. Overall they are nine-time world tag team champions, having won the World Tag Team Championship six times and the WCW Tag Team Championship once in WWE and the TNA World Tag Team Championship twice. Both brothers also won singles championships during their run as a tag team. History 'Independent circuit (1993–1998)' 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' 'Rise to popularity (1998–1999)' 'Team Xtreme (2000–2002)' 'Split, departure and return (2002–2006)' 'The Hardys and sporadic teaming (2006–2007)' 'Feud and departure (2009–2010)' 'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' 'Immortal (2010–2011)' 'Various feuds (2014–2016)' 'The Broken Hardys (2016)' 'Return to the independent circuit (2014–2016)' 'Return to the WWE (2016–present)' The duo returned to the WWE at Survivor Series as the surprise final addition to the SmackDown Live tag team 10-on-10 elimination match. The duo were the lone survivors, winning the match for their team by eliminating The Vaudevillains and The Revival. The following night on SmackDown they were in the ring cutting a promo on their success the previous night and claiming that they deserved a shot at The Young Bucks' World Tag Team Championship which SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan agreed with. That night The Hardys took on The Young Bucks, they won the match via disqualification after the debuting Decay attacking them during the match, this meant that The Young Bucks kept the titles. This re-ignited the feud between The Hardys and Decay from TNA. The two teams met at Armageddon in an anything goes tag team match which The Hardys won after Brother Nero pinned Crazzy Steve after a Twist of Fate. At the 2017 Royal Rumble but men entered the rumble match itself with Matt entering at number four and Brother Nero at 22 but neither gained an elimination and were subsequently eliminated by Braun Strowman and Luke Harper respectively. The duo also took part in a tag team turmoil match for The Young Bucks' World Tag Team Championship, they were the last to enter the match but Matt Hardy was pinned by Tommaso Ciampa following a Project Ciampa to give the titles to #DIY. They will face #DIY, Enzo and Cass and Decay at WrestleMania 33 in a fatal four-way elimination tag team match for the World Tag Team Championship. The Hardy Boyz won the World Tag Team Championship for a seventh time at Judgment Day defeating #DIY in a tornado tag team match. They would then successfully retain the belts at Money in the Bank against The Young Bucks. They would go on to lose the belts at SummerSlam to Decay. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''CheckFate'' (Gutbuster drop (Matt) and Twist of Fate (Jeff) combination) **''Event Omega'' (Simultaneous diving guillotine leg drop (Matt) and diving splash (Jeff) combination) **''Extreme Combination'' (Twist of Fate by Matt followed by a Swanton Bomb by Jeff) **''Omega Event'' (Simultaneous diving guillotine leg drop (Matt) and leg drop to the groin (Jeff) combination) – Innovated *'Signature moves' **Double 180° flipping belly to back suplex **''Poetry in Motion'' – Innovated **''Rapture (Simultaneous superbomb (Jeff) and neckbreaker slam (Matt) combination) **Side Effect by Matt followed by a Whisper in the Wind by Jeff **''Spin Cycle (Simultaneous fist drop (Matt) and standing somersault senton (Jeff) combination) *'Managers' **Gangrel **Lita **Michael Hayes **Terri Runnels **[[Reby Sky|'Reby Sky' / Rebecca Hardy]] *'Entrance themes' **"Chase Manhattan" by Jim Johnston (WWE; 1998 – July 24, 1999) **"Loaded" by Zack Tempest (WWE; July 25, 1999 – August 18, 2002, November 21, 2006 – August 18, 2009 / Independent circuit; April 26, 2014 – June 4, 2016) **"Reptilian" (w/ "Creatures" Intro) by Peroxwhy?gen (TNA; July 31, 2014 – September 23, 2015) **'"Obsolete Suite"' performed by Rebecca Hardy (TNA / WWE; October 2, 2016 – present) Championships and Accomplishments *'House of Glory' **HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'New Dimension Wrestling' **NDW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'NWA 2000' **NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts' **OMEGA Tag Team Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Match of the Year (2000) vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian in a Triangle Ladder match at WrestleMania 2000 **Match of the Year (2001) vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven **Tag Team of the Year (2000) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times, final) **TNA World Tag Team Championship #1 Contender Tournament (2014) *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment' **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) **WWF/World Tag Team Championship (6 times) **WWF/E European Championship (2 times) – Jeff (1) and Matt (1) **WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (2 time)– Jeff **WWF Hardcore Championship (4 times) – Jeff (3) and Matt (1) **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Jeff **WWF Women's Championship (1 time) – Lita **Terri Invitational Tournament